There's Just One Problem
by fandomnerd2015
Summary: Alex and Ellen meet back up years after she left for Paris. One night, after Alex has a confrontation with his wife and he called Ellen, Ellen goes over. What happened that night was just between those two, and nothing was supposed to come out of it. But there's just one problem. Ellen is pregnant and Alex's wife just can't find out. R&R! No flames please! Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I ship Alex/Ellen like crazy, so that's going to be the majority of my stories on here.

Chapter One

_New York City-March 18, 1991_

The night before was magnificent.

I mean, seriously and honestly, it was. Alex was gone the morning I woke up. I got out of the bed, put my robe on, fixed my hair and makeup, and changed into my clothes. I walked out of the penthouse and started down towards my dance studio. Around September of last year I returned to the United States from Paris, I was tired of the dancers there. If anything, they were pushy and since I was American and wasn't the best with my French, they were rude. Yes I was fluent in it, but it was the American twang that always snuck its way in. So I decided to come back. Alex was with his family at Christmas time and we bumped into each other.

_December 23, 1990_

_I noticed a golden ring on Alex's left finger._

"_Who's the lucky lady?" I asked. We were at a coffee shop not too far from Alex's childhood home. _

"_Her name's Jessie Ann." Alex replied._

"_That's her first name?" I cocked an eyebrow. _

"_Well, her parents couldn't choose, so they just used both. Her full name is Jessie Ann Carolina Smith-Keaton. She didn't exactly want to get rid of her surname."_

"_Why?"_

"_She has a thing about that. It's stupid."_

"_I agree." I shook my head and took a sip of my latté. _

"_So how was Paris?"_

_I sighed. "Not all it was cracked up to be, believe it or not."_

"_Really?"_

"_Mmhmm. The French really don't take kindly to Americans. They weren't very...nice towards me. So," I shrugged. "I came back home after my schooling there was done."_

"_Do you plan on staying in America?" Alex shifted forward in his seat, his hand nearing mine. I lifted my hand up to my cup and nodded._

"_Yeah. I do. I didn't really know anyone in Paris. And it was really lonely there."_

"_Well I hope you do... Did you ever get the letter I sent?"_

"_Yeah I did. It was really cute. I liked it a lot. But did you really have to put 'Your son'?"_

"_Couldn't resist." Alex smiled. I chuckled._

"_How long have you and Jessie Ann been married?"_

"_Five months." He shook his head. "Why I ever asked, I'll never know."_

"_What're you talking about?"_

"_She's insane. She doesn't trust me. Whenever I'm out, she puts this tracking device on me, and—what's with the look?"_

_While he was speaking, my eyebrows slowly slid up. "She put _you _on a tracking device?"_

"_Yeah. She has a thing about the guys that she's dated. They've all cheated on her, and she doesn't want to lose me. What can I say? I'm a great catch." He grinned smugly for a moment before taking a drink of his coffee. _

_I giggled. Alex gave me his crooked smile and I swear my stomach did flips that it hasn't even done in years. "Oh, Alex. I missed you."_

"_Oh really now?" Alex cocked an eyebrow._

"_Yeah." I nodded. He leaned forward on the table, closer to my face. I bit my bottom lip. "I missed you a lot. But what we had was in the past. We can just be friends, now, right?"_

"_Uh...yeah." Alex sat back in his seat and ran a hand through his hair. I raised an eyebrow and took my hair out of my face. _

"_I mean, you're married now. We can't really do anything. If we did, we'd get found out. It always happens."_

"_Yeah." He nodded. "But a kiss wouldn't hurt anything, right?"_

"_It might. Think of Jessie Ann and her feelings. I've been cheated on. It hurts like hell."_

"_I know for a fact that Jessie Ann's cheated on me. I saw her kiss another guy."_

"_So you want to do the same to her. With me."_

"_If you don't mind."_

"_Alex!" My mouth dropped open. He started laughing. _

"_Okay. Okay. I was joking. We don't have to do anything like that if you don't want to." _

"_Okay."_

_He messed with the cup. "Just one? For old times' sake?"_

"_Alex..."_

"_Ellen..." he mocked my tone in a sort of mocking fashion. I sighed quietly._

"_Fine. Just one."_

_That was when he kissed me. I couldn't resist. I had to kiss back. I missed this so much. Well... I missed Alex P. Keaton period. _

_Present Day_

New York is constantly full of life. I loved this city. It was beautiful. The way it lit up at night was just remarkable. I could never get tired of it. There's always something new, something different going on. I walked into the dance studio and into the locker rooms to get changed. Somehow, being back was different. I wasn't sure what it was. Alex was the same person he always had been, that was never going to change. I knew for a fact that he would probably make those pompous jokes until the day he died, which was one of the things I loved about him.

"Hey, Ellen." Said a voice behind me. I looked up from untying my tennis shoes.

"Hey, Rebecca." I turned back to my shoes and kicked the other one off.

"So. How was your date?" I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"It wasn't a date." I rolled my eyes.

"Please. He asked you out. When his wife decided to go to her mother's house because they had a fight."

"He wanted to talk."

"But you didn't end up talking, did you?" the red head sat down next to me.

"We talked." I defended myself, not ready to reveal any details. I stood up. "What made you so nosy anyway?" I teased, getting my leotard out of the bag.

"Because you're happier than before. I can tell."

"I am, am I?" I giggled quietly. "I guess I am."

"And besides, after you took me off of hold you were in a hurry to get away. So, tell me!"

I sighed quietly. Obviously she wasn't going to let up. I started to get dressed in my leotard, as Rebecca did the same.

"So I went to his apartment last night. We sat on the couch and he was talking about how Jessie Ann just stormed out of the apartment. He'd called her plenty of times that night, but she wasn't picking up, so he called me to talk about it and I offered to go over there. When I got there we were sitting on the couch and we were talking and... Well... One thing led to another..." I smiled a little.

"You had sex last night didn't you?"

I didn't answer her. I just finished putting on my leotard, put my hair up, and walked out of the room. While my back was to her, I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face as I thought about last night.

_The Night Before_

"_I don't know what's wrong with her, Ellen! It's insane!" Alex was pacing. He looked rough. His shirt was untucked, his tie nowhere to be seen. His blazer was thrown on the chair unceremoniously, and his hair was disheveled. I messed with the glass in my hand. "I mean..." he stammered, something he usually did when he was emotional. "It's... I can't _stand _it anymore!" he sat down next to me again. "Just because I was talking to an old friend, she says I'm cheating."_

"_Who were you talking to?"_

"_A girl from high school that graduated with me. But that doesn't matter. I'm not the least bit interested in her. I wasn't then, and I'm not now. She's nice, yeah, but I don't like her in that way."_

"_Alex... I'm going to be completely honest... Your wife is... Well..."_

"_Controlling? Bitchy? It's fine, Ellen, take your pick." He shook his head._

"_Well... I was going to say both of those things..." I set my glass down._

"_I think you hit the nail on the damn head."_

_I scoot closer to him and place a hand on his knee. "Don't worry. These things work themselves out." I squeezed his knee reassuringly._

"_Thank you." He looked at me, then looked down and ran a hand through his hair, like he usually did. After that he leaned back on the couch, his eyes closed. I began to think about the kiss back in December. My mind still swam. Whenever we would meet up to just talk or catch up, I could see the look in his eyes. I knew for a fact that he still loved me. Suddenly, I could feel his arm around my shoulders. I looked over at him. "I'm glad you came here tonight." He stroked my cheek. I leaned into his touch, my eyes closing. _

"_I am too." My voice was quiet. "But... Alex... I can't... I can't do this..."_

"_Do what?" _

"_This. Be here with you." I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I can't. You're married, Alex. It's wrong." But damn I wanted to. I looked at his ocean blue eyes and my heart just began to beat a hundred miles a minute. What he said earlier, about one kiss not hurting anything kept ringing in my head. To hell with it, I figured. I grabbed his tie and gently pulled him closer to me. Not five seconds later, I kissed him. I felt him hold me closer and my hand slid down his chest. It rested on top of the waistline of his pants and I hooked my index and middle finger into them. I expected him to pull away. To say this was wrong. But he never did. Not even when we began to undress ourselves and he carried me to the bedroom._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_One Week Later_

A phone ringing woke me out of a sound sleep. I didn't open my eyes as I reached out for it and grabbed it.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"Ellen? Where have you been?"

It was Rebecca. I groaned inwardly. "Home."

"You missed another dance class. You know how the instructor is."

"Yeah, I know." He always tended to scream at everyone in German. It was ridiculous. "But I called in. I told him I wasn't feeling well."

"This isn't like you. You come whether you like it or not."

"Rebecca... I'm not really in the mood for a lecture right now, okay?" I sighed.

"Alright... I'm just checking up on you."

"I know." I refrained from rolling my eyes. I was touched, but I really didn't want to be around anyone right now. Truth be told, I just wanted to relax all day. I was just really tired and I didn't want to be bother. "And I appreciate that, I really do, but I just... I wanted to relax today, that's all."

"That's what you said yesterday."

"Rebecca..."

"Sorry. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Alright. Maybe I'll be more awake then." I smiled a little.

"Okay." Rebecca laughed a bit. "Bye."

"Bye." I pressed the red button and put the phone down. Figuring that I was awake, I might as well get up and get dressed. I had a few things on my mind as well. My period hadn't come yet, and that was supposed to happen about a couple days ago.

I put on a t-shirt and sweats before walking out into the kitchen and fixing some coffee to help wake myself up. As I yawned, the phone rang again, making me jump. I answered it, and it wasn't as pleasant as I wanted it to be.

"Hello?"

"Whoa, hey, calm down." A voice on the other end laughed a little.

Alex.

"Sorry, I'm just... Really tired."

"Why? I wasn't over last night." I heard him laugh. I couldn't help but smile. I loved his laugh; it was music to my ears. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I've just gotten lazy; I need to start getting to my dance classes again."

"You mean you haven't been going? At all?"

"At all."

"Something really is wrong here. Need me to come by and check up on you or anything?"

"No thanks." He was being really sweet. It was a side of Alex that not every woman was lucky enough to see. He's usually his old, pompous self. And I know he'd be like that until he died. But to the woman he loved, he was the sweetest man in the world. Speaking of the woman he loved... "Alex? Where's Jessie Ann?"

"Still away." He sighed. "I think she's seeing another man."

Good riddance, bitch. "I'm sorry, Alex... I really am."

"I'm over it." I could see him shaking his head. "I've gotten to the point to where I just don't care. She's done this more than once; I don't even see why I married her."

"Are you going to divorce her?"

"I'm seriously considering it."

My heart skipped a beat. That got me excited. "Really?"

"If she doesn't come back soon then I'm filing."

Please, Jessie Ann, don't come back.

_Week Two_

This was getting old.

I felt like I spent all of my time in the bathroom. Every waking moment of every day it seemed I was in there, hugging it practically. Sure there were times that I was able to go and lay down for a bit, talk on the phone, but then I would just get so sick I couldn't stand it. That was my wife for three days straight until it let up a bit and I was actually able to go to my dance studio again. Afterwards, Rebecca and I went out to lunch at our usual hangout. She ordered her usual-a small hamburger while I got a salad.

We sat there drinking coffee and talking about numerous things.

"Anyway, Jack says that it could be very soon that I get my ring." She smiled.

"Aren't you two already engaged?"

"He asked me before he got the ring."

"Well that makes no sense." I laughed a little and shook my head.

"What? He wanted to take me ring shopping. Look, I promise I'll show you the minute I get it."

"You better."

Rebecca winked at me and ran a hand through her hair. "Have you heard from Alex lately?"

"I might've."

"How is he?"

"Well, his wife hasn't returned yet." I sighed and leaned on the table. "I'm starting to think that she's sleeping with other men."

"Me too. And I don't even know this Jasmine—"

"Jessie Ann."

"Whatever the hell her name is." She waved her hand and I laughed a little. "Has he filed for divorce yet?"

"He has. He sent the papers that she needed to sign to her mother's house. He knows she's staying there since she told him. Probably figured he'd go chasing after her."

Rebecca laughed. "Not this time, bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Week Three_

It still hadn't come.

There was some spotting a few days after I realized it was late a couple of weeks ago, but now I was getting worried. I had never been late before, and I didn't know what to expect. I've had some cramping, but it wasn't anything too painful almost like I've had in the past.

As of this moment, I sat in the doctor's office and messed with my hands. The room smelled stale and disgusting. The boring wallpaper, blue and white stripes with a white border at the bottom, seemed to melt together if you stared at it long enough. The magazines were old and I'd already read half of them. The chairs weren't the most comfortable things in the world-but what do you expect? It's a doctor's office.

"Miss Reed?"

I looked over and saw the nurse standing there with a clipboard in her hand. They had me take a test earlier and I couldn't help but wonder. Was I? Then I'd shove the thought out of my head. We had used protection. There was no way.

Slowly, I stood and walked back into the room, the nurse following me and shutting the door behind us.

"I have some news on your test results." She smiled kindly. I nodded and hopped up onto the bench that they kept in there. There was little padding, but there was enough to where I wouldn't complain. The paper that was always on top of the padding is what made me complain.

"Okay." I nodded and ran a hand through my hair. The nurse looked at the clipboard in her hands.

"For the past few weeks you've said you've felt sick, fatigued, and had some mood swings?"

I nodded. Not too long ago I blew up at Alex for no apparent reason when he was venting to me about Jessie Ann, who hasn't signed the papers yet. It was really starting to annoy him. I made a mental note to call him later and ask if she even touched them yet.

"And about thirty minutes ago you completed a test to determine whether or not you were expecting."

"Yes."

The nurse smiled a bit more. "And I've got some good news. You, in fact, are pregnant."

Those were the last words I heard before I fainted.

_Later_

I don't remember much during the time that I drove home. So many things were running through my mind. My father would have an absolute fit if he found out that I had sex and got pregnant before I was married. Which was why I didn't plan to tell him until I was either engaged or married, and with Jessie Ann acting the way she was that probably wouldn't be for a very long time. Now, I'm not saying that marriage between Alex and myself was set in stone, but we had talked about it.

When I finally got home and got inside, the first thing I did was pick up the phone. I took in a deep breath and wiped my eyes. It rang three times before it stopped.

"Hello?"

"Alex. Can you come over?" I took in a deep breath.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just... We need to talk." My voice shook.

"I'll be there soon; I just need to finish up a few things."

"How long is that going to take?" I tried to not sound annoyed.

"Ten minutes, maybe fifteen."

I nodded. "Okay. Good. I'll see you soon." I hung up and leaned on the wall. I didn't know why I was crying. Pregnancy is _supposed_ to be a happy time. But when it's the baby of a married man and you know damn good and well it'll make it all the more harder on him _and _yourself, things just swarm through your mind. Putting the baby up for adoption is one, but I could never do that. Once I have that little bundle in my arms, I'd never be able to give it up.

I thought about calling Rebecca and telling her the news, but decided against it. I could call her later. I needed to talk to Alex in person and tell him.

About a half hour later, I heard a car door shut and not five seconds later there was a knocking at the door. I wiped my eyes and cleaned myself up the best I could before answering the door. Alex walked inside and shut the door behind him, a look of concern on his face.

"Is everything okay?"

"I have to tell you something and I didn't think it was right to tell you over the phone."

"What is it?"

"You might want to sit down."

His eyebrows furrowed but he did as told. He said nothing, but I knew that he was confused and possibly more worried than before. I took in a deep breath and shut my eyes for a moment before staring at the ceiling.

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened and he stood. "You're what?"

"Pregnant." I looked at him, biting my lip.

"I don't understand... We used protection."

"I think it broke. Otherwise, well... This wouldn't have happened."

He thought for a moment before he hugged me. He held me close in his arms, and the cologne that was on his blazer almost overwhelmed my senses. It was one of my favorites. He wore it back in '86. I couldn't believe he still wore it. Alex P. Keaton was the only man in whose arms I felt safe in.

"We'll get through this. I promise." He whispered. I nodded. That's all I could do. I didn't know about what he was going to do about his wife, and I didn't know what he would do about us. But what I did know was, in some way, shape or form, everything would be fine.


End file.
